totalna_porazka_the_bestfandomcom_pl-20200216-history
Co można robić w Paryżu?
Totalna Porażka: Podróż Pięknego Bałaganu - Odcinek 7 Chris: '''Ostatnio w Totalnej Porażce... Clipy... '''Chris: '''Wylądowaliśmy na Islandii! Tam drużyny musiały odleźć Prince Polo xD Jednak poza tym musieli uważać na groźnego wikinga. Ostatecznie wygrali Przestępcy dzięki Iulianowi i Thomasowi. Odpadł Ben, którego ciężki żołądek dał się nam wszystkim we znaki. A kto dziś spakuje się do domu? Dowiecie się tego oglądając... Totalną Porażkę: Powrót Pięknego Bałaganu!!! Samolot Klasa Zwycięzców Iulian spożywał śniadanie, a Arkady go mierzył wzrokiem. '''Iulian: '''Koleś ja tu próbuję jeść. '''Arkady: '''Tsa... znowu coś kombinujesz -.- '''Iulian: '''Oj tam... jak dobrze, że następnym razem wrócisz do domu ;D '''Manuela: '''Odwal się od niego Żulian! '''Arkady: '''Hahahahahaha!!! Żulian! Lepszej nazwy bym nie wymyślił xDDD Iulian przewracał oczami. '''Iulian: Żulian, serio? Kurde, oni faktycznie mają coś z głową. Mam tylko nadzieję, że szybko ktoś z nich odpadnie. ... Thomas: '''Arkady -> Sprawdź swój garnitur. Wygląda, jak nowy! ;) '''Arkady: '''KURWA, NIE! '''Tina: '''Thomas! '''Thomas: '''CO!? '''Tina: '''Mam pytanie -> Co wy macie do tego Arkadego? Zachowujecie się, jak banda idiotów -.- '''Thomas: '''Heh, należy się kretynowi xDDD '''Tina: '''Nie bardzo, może jest trochę wkurzający, ale nie zasługuje na to. '''Thomas: '''Czy ja wiem. '''Tina: Waham się, do którego sojuszu dołączyć. Czy do Manueli i Arkadego czy do Iuliana i Thomasa. Przyznam, że obydwa duety mnie irytują. Jednak 51% wolałabym MxA, dlaczego? Mniej mnie irytują. Kabina Przegranych Tatiana: '''Kurde, nie wierzę, że przegraliśmy... '''Isabella: '''Musimy pokazać, że jesteśmy lepsi! '''Tatiana: '''Tak, pokonamy ich :) '''Julia: '''To się tylko tak mówi. '''Tatiana: '''Tak czy inaczej nie wytrzymam w tym miejscu. '''Isabella: '''Ta... dlatego musimy to wygrać. '''Julia: '''A przy okazji. Gdzie Virag i Markus? '''Fatih: '''Licho wie xD Na pewno w samolocie. '''Tatiana: '''To bardzo nam wiele mówi. xD ... Stołówka Iulian i Virag jedli wspólnie śniadanie. Niedaleko nich siedział zasmucony Markus. '''Arkady: '''Cześć brachu, co ty taki smutny? '''Markus: '''Bo odpadł mój ziomek Ben i nie mogę się z tym pogodzić :/ '''Arkady: '''Możesz na słówko? '''Markus: '''Ok. Poszli w ustronne miejsce. ... '''Arkady: Pomyślałem, że trzeba coś namieszać w przeciwnej drużynie, a Żulianem i Thomasem w swojej drużynie się zajmę :P Arkady: 'Widzę, jak ci ciężko. :/ Chcę ci pomóc i zawrzeć z tobą sojusz. '''Markus: '''Sojusz? Ze mną? Dlaczego? '''Arkady: '''Mówiłem, że chcę byś wyszedł na prostą. Pewnie nie odmówisz takiej okazji? ;D '''Markus: '''No nie, ale jesteśmy w przeciwnych drużynach. '''Arkady: '''To nic. Mam nadzieję, że mogę na Ciebie liczyć? Masz wykopać dla mnie 2-3 osoby z Twojej drużyny ;D '''Markus: '''Z mojej? :O '''Arkady: '''Na tym polegają sojusze. Zrób to, a doprowadzę cię do finału :) '''Markus: '''Kogo mam się pozbyć? '''Arkady: '(na ucho) Tatiany, Fatiha i jak będzie okazja to jeszcze Isy ;D '''Markus: '''Dlaczego ich? '''Arkady: '''Są za mocni (w ostatnim sezonie zaszli daleko), a przecież Virag i Julię lubisz co nie? '''Markus: '''Racja. Dobra! Zgoda! Podali sobie rękę. '''Arkady: Fajnie by było, gdyby pozbyć się tak: Łobuza Thoamasa, Żuliana, lipnej agentki Tatiany, terrorysty Fatiha oraz bladej suki Isabelli za jednym zamachem. Jednak trochę sobie poczekam ;D Kurde, co za naiwniak z tego Markusa xDDD (Jak mu zaproponowałem finał to zrobi wszystko xDDD) Markus: Fajnie, że Arkady chce ze mną współpracować. Może zostaniemy przyjaciółmi. Poprawił mi humor po eliminacji Bena, więc jestem jego dłużnikiem. ... Virag karmiła Iuliana. Virag: '''Heh, jesteś taki zabawny xD '''Iulian: '''Nie, ty jestem ;D '''Virag: '''Nie, bo ty xD '''Arkady: '''Podryw to nie twoja działka Żulian xDDD '''Iulian: '''Zamknij się :P Arkady poszedł. '''Virag: '''Nie mogę czekać dłużej na to. '''Iulian: '''Ale na co? Po chwili Virag pocałowała Iuliana. '''Iulian: '''Wo! Na serio!? :D '''Virag: '''Tak! :) '''Iulian: ZAJEBIŚCIE! Nagle minęła siódma. Virag: 'Fu... Poszła. '''Iulian: '''Ach! :) '''Virag: Pocałowałam go? No comment... '''Chris: '''UWAGA! Lądujemy... w Paryżu! :D '''Tina: '''Super :) '''Manuela: '''Taaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaak!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Paryż, Francja Wyzwanie '''Chris: '''Witajcie drużyny w Paryżu! Stolicy mody itp... '''Tina: '''Czy ktoś nam może wyjaśnić gdzie podziała się Manuela? '''Iulian: '''Ostatnio widziałem, jak szybko wybiegła z samolotu. Chyba na zakupy xD '''Tina: '''No... -.- '''Chris: '''Dziś czeka was sztuka w czystej postaci! Drużyna Przestępców widocznie gra na razie w czwórkę xD Współczuję :P Waszym pierwszym zadaniem jest dostać się na paryski targ i zakupić na błękitnym straganie kilka warzyw i owoców! '''Thomas: '''A po chuj nam to potrzebne? xD '''Chris: '''DO SZTUKI jaśnie panie xD Cisza... '''Chris: '''Aha... Na co jeszcze czekacie? START!!! Pobiegli. Przestępcy '''Tina: '''Im szybciej tam będziemy tym lepiej! '''Arkady: '''No chyba, że Żulian będzie nas sabotować? -.- '''Tina: '''Ty też odpuść! Wszyscy jest porąbani i tyle w temacie. '''Thomas: '''Mów co chcesz, ale to ja i tak wygram ;D '''Tina: '''Ta, jasne (przewraca oczami) '''Iulian: '''Wiecie co jest dziwne? '''Tina: '''Co? '''Iulian: 'Że na razie nie dostaliśmy żadnej kary za brak Manueli :) 'Thomas: '''Nie waż się przypominać. Ok? '''Iulian: '''Jasne. '''Tina: '''STOP! Zatrzymali się. '''Tina: '''Pomyliliśmy drogi! Za mną! Pobiegli za Tiną. Żołnierze '''Markus: '''Jesteśmy na targu! <3 '''Tatiana: '''Ta... to już pół sukcesu. '''Fatih: '''Nie widzę tu błękitnego targu. :/ '''Tatiana: '''A czy musiał być błękitny? Może tak się tylko nazywa ;) Julia się rozglądała. '''Julia: '''Jakoś nie widzę żadnego szyldu hmmm... '''Isabella: '''No kurde, zaraz stracimy prowadzenie. Szybko! Virag wskazała palcem. '''Virag: '''Tam... '''Tatiana: '''Faktycznie, dobra robota Virag :) Pobiegli tam... ... '''Isabella: '''Kto kupuje? '''Fatih: '''Ja to zrobię. :) Fatih podszedł do straganu. Widział dziewczynę, która była do niego odwrócona plecami. '''Fatih: '''Droga Pana, po proszę kilogram wszystkiego co nasz na straganie. '''Dziewczyna: '''W co zapakować? :) Odwróciła się. '''Fatih: '''NIE WIERZĘ! :O 'Żołnierze: 'KINGA!!! '''Isabella: '''To ty :D '''Kinga: '''Tak, mieszkam tu. Dorabiam jako sprzedawczyni na targach. xD A co u Was? '''Tatiana: '''Ujdzie. '''Isabella i Fatih: '''Jesteśmy parą :) '''Kinga: '''Ta... wiem. Po chwili zjawiają się Przestępcy. '''Thomas: '''O! '''Tina: '''Kinga, laska! Jak miło cię widzieć :) '''Kinga: '''Mi również. Zapakowała kilka warzyw i owoców Fatihowi do worka. Po chwili zjawia się Chris. '''Chris: 'Żołnierze jako pierwsi się tu pojawili, więc będą mieli ułatwienie w drugim zadaniu ;) 'Żołnierze: '''Super! '''Przestępcy: '''Lipa... Przestępcom również Kinga wpakowała kilka warzyw i owoców. '''Chris: '''Przestępcy -> Jako nagroda pocieszenia do waszej drużyny trafi... ... ... ... ..KINGA! '''Przestępcy: '''WOW! :O '''Kinga: '''To znaczy, że będę w drużynie drani? :O '''Chris: '''A co myślałaś? '''Kinga: 'Że będę mogła wybrać drużynę xDDD '''Chris: '''Nie ma tak łatwo ;) '''Kinga: Niesamowite, że mogę zadebiutować <3 Może nawiążę nowe przyjaźnie. Liczę, że zajdę daleko. Jeszcze raz cieszę się :D Chris: '''Tak, więc teraz jest równo: 6 na 6! '''Kinga: '''Brakuje jednej osoby u nas. Gdzie Manuela? Nagle przychodzi Manuela z kilkunastoma torbami zakupów. '''Manuela: '''Wróciłam :D '''Iulian: '''Nie lepiej było ci to zrobić po wyzwaniu? '''Manuela: '''Wal się Żulian! Moje życie :P '''Iulian: '''Ta... '''Chris: '''A teraz udamy się do Luwru! '''Manuela: '''Kurde... za dużo kupiłam xD Poszli, a Manuela się ślimaczyła ze swoimi zakupami. '''Manuela: '''Czekajcie! Luwr '''Chris: '''Czas na ostateczne wyzwanie! Z warzyw i owoców z ostatniego wyzwanie... wytworzycie... rzeźbę! '''Tina: '''To hańba dla warzyw i owoców! '''Chris: '''Tłumacz to sobie, jak chcesz :P Wygra rzeźba, która zrobi na mnie większe wrażenie ;D Start! Drużyny zaczęły wyciągać owoce i warzywa z wora. Przestępcy '''Tina: '''Macie jakieś pomysły? '''Thomas: '''Zbudujmy rzeźbę gangstera! '''Arkady: '''To jest żałosne kretynie... to musi być coś! Tak! Zbudujemy mnie! :D To będzie moja rzeźba. Iulian i Thomas zaczynają się śmiać. '''Iulian: '''Chyba głupa rzeźba xDDD '''Arkady: '''Zamknij się Żulian... Thomas mu przywalił w twarz. '''Thomas: '''Bez obrażania mi tutaj! '''Tina: '''Dajcie sobie spokój i skupmy się na wyzwaniu! Manuela? '''Manuela: '''JA SPRAWDZAM ZAKUPY! -.- '''Tina: '''Dobra, niech ci będzie. Machnęła ręką. '''Kinga: '''Mam pomysł! Połączymy te nasze pomysły w całość to przyniesie pozytywny efekt. Arkady, Thomas i Iulian się kłócili. A Manuela sprawdzała zakupy. '''Kinga: '''Ale najpierw niektórzy muszą się ogarnąć. '''Thomas: '''No dobra, co mówiłaś? '''Kinga: '''Połączymy nasze pomysły w jedną całość. Zgoda? '''Thomas: '''Jak w tej całości będzie coś z Arkadego to chyba zwrócę... '''Iulian: '''Nom... '''Kinga: '''To zadanie drużynowe, więc powinniśmy dojść do porozumienia. W takim razie z Arkadego będzie tylko 5%. Stoi? '''Iulian: '''Dobra. '''Arkady: '''CO? Pojebało was z tym 5%!? '''Kinga: '''Nie chcę się kłócić. '''Arkady: '''Ta... dziwka! '''Kinga: '''Co mówiłeś? '''Arkady: '''Mówiłem, że jesteś piękna dziewica xD '''Kinga: '''Aha. To bierzmy się do pracy. Zróbcie to tak, jak ja wam powiem :) '''Reszta: '''Ok. '''Kinga: '''Więc na sam dół trafią ananasy! Następnie umieśćcie na to kapustę, a teraz pomidory... Thomas ugnieć je trochę. '''Thomas: '''Ta, ok. '''Tina: '''Ciekawe, jak tamta drużyna sobie radzi :) Żołnierze '''Markus: '''To co budujemy? '''Fatih: '''Fajnie by było coś związanego z Francją zbudować. :) '''Virag: '''Co... '''Fatih: '''Nie mam pojęcia xDDDD Kochanie jakiś pomysł? '''Isabella: '''Również nie xD Nigdy nie wgłębiałam się w to xD '''Fatih: '''Markus? '''Markus: '''Eee... nie. '''Tatiana: '''Dlaczego się tak trzęsiesz? '''Markus: '''Nie wiem :/ '''Julia: '''Myślę, że powinniśmy zbudować osobę, z która pójdzie jako wzór do zdrowego żywienia czy coś w tym goście. '''Tatiana: '''A ja myślę, że powinniśmy zbudować Joannę d’Arc jako znak czci dla Francji. '''Markus: '''A kto to taki? '''Isabella: '''Aaa! Kojarzę. :) '''Virag: '''Też... '''Julia: '''Twój pomysł jednak lepszy Tatiano. :) '''Isabella: '''To na co jeszcze czekamy? Budujmy! :) Członkowie drużyny wyciągnęły kilka warzyw i owoców z wora i budowali. A Tatiana wydawała polecenia. Przestępcy '''Kinga: '''Została tylko głowa i prawa ręka :) '''Arkady: '''Głowa może z mojego pomysłu!? '''Kinga: '''Nie, głowa z pomysłu Tiny. Z Twojego ręka. '''Arkady: '''Ta... ręka -.- '''Arkady: Kinga trafia do mojej listy wrogów, ale są i tak gorsze kurwy. Marzy mi się to co zrobiła Emily w poprzednim... zabić jednego z moich wrogów! To by było piękne :D Iulian strugał arbuza. Tina: 'Super, głowa będzie moim pomysłem <3 Czyli głowa słonia :) '''Thomas: '''Ta lala mi słonia przypomina. Chodziło mu o Manuelę sprawdzającą zakupy. '''Manuela: '''TY KURWO! -.- '''Tina: '''Ogarnąć się w tej sekundzie! Cisza... Żołnierze Julia i Isabella przyglądając się warzywna-owocowej Joannie d’Arc. '''Julia: '''Jest prawie ok... '''Isabella: '''Tak, prawie. '''Tatiana: '''Markus umocnij jej nogi skórkami pomidorów :) Markus wykonał polecenie. '''Tatiana: '''Została tylko głowa. Fatih -> Jak tam struganie melona? '''Fatih: '''Za 2 minuty będzie gotowa ;) '''Markus: '''Ale biust niezły jej zrobiliście :D <3 '''Fatih: '''Oj, tam nie podniecaj się owocowym biustem xD Obie drużyny Obie drużyny kończyły już swoje owocowo-warzywne rzeźby. Po chwili... 'Żołnierze i Przestępcy: '''JUŻ! '''Chris: '''Wow! Dosłownie w tym samym czasie! W takim razie pora obejrzeć wasze wytwory sztuki xD '''OCENA ŻOŁNIERZY Chris: '''A zacznę od Żołnierzy ;) Wow! :O Chris utkwił wzrok z biust. '''Chris: '''Kto to jest? :) '''Tatiana: '''To jest Joanna d’Arc! Była ona bohaterką Francji w XV wieku. '''Chris: '''Ale ten biust jest... :O '''Tatiana: '''A to jest najmniej istotne. Chris obejrzał całą warzywno-owocową postać. '''Chris: '''Fajną ma sylwetkę, ale te nogi są trochę krzywe. Dlatego tylko 9/10 punktów! '''Tatiana: '''Cóż... '''Isabella: '''9/10 nie daje nam gwarancji, ale wygramy :/ '''Markus: Widocznie przegramy i muszę nastawić drużynę na kogoś... to takie przykre :/ OCENA PRZESTĘPCÓW Chris przychodzi do Przestępców. Chris: 'Kurde, jakie to dziwne i oryginalne! :O Co to? '''Kinga: '''To gangster z głową słonia. Dodatkowo nogi jego są bardzo cienkie, ale długie. '''Chris: '''A dlaczego jedna ręka jest inna od drugiej? '''Kinga: '''Bo to w połowie gangster i w połowie reporter xD '''Chris: '''SUPER! Tak więc znamy zwycięzców! 10/10 otrzymujecie i... Po chwili konstrukcja rzeźby się zawala. '''Chris: '''Poprawka: 0/10! '''Przestępcy: '''KURWA, NIE!!! -.- '''Chris: '''Tak, więc pragnę stwierdzić, że wygrywa drużyna Żołnierzy!!! 'Żołnierze: '''JUHU!!! TAK! :D '''Chris: '''A Przestępcy dziś kogoś wyeliminują ;D Widzimy się na ceremonii :) '''Przestępcy: '''Ehe... Ceremonia '''Chris: '''Witam na ceremonii Przestępcy! Za chwilę jedno z was wróci do domu! Kto to będzie? Głosować! Zaczęli głosować... Po chwili Szef dał Chrisowi wyniki głosowania. '''Chris: '''Tak, więc pozłacane Chrisy lądują dziś do... ... ... ... ... ..Kingi! ... ... ..Thomasa! ... ... ..Tiny! Z jednym głosem do następnego odcinka przechodzi również... ... ... ... ... ..Arkady! Zostali nam: Iulian (wkurzasz niektórych i podobno dostałeś nową ksywę xDDD) i Manuela (Wolałaś sprawdzać zakupy zamiast pomagać drużynie). Ten ostatni Pozłacany Chris trafi, więc do... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ..IULIANA! Manuela -> Skok Wstydu czeka ;D '''Manuela: '''ODPADAM!? Dlaczego? '''Arkady: '''Tina! Miałaś zagłosować tak, jak my! '''Tina: '''Nie moja wina, że nic nie robiła :P '''Manuela: '''JA KURWA WAS NIENAWIDZĘ! -.- '''Chris: '''Ta... wzajemnie xD '''Manuela: '''Mam nadzieję, że wyląduję w Paryżu :P Manuela wykonała skok wstydu. '''Manuela: '''Aaaaaaaa!!!! '''Chris: '''Ale pech... zapomniała spadochronu xDDD Tak czy inaczej znowu jest ich dwunastu! Jak Kinga za klimatyzuje się w drużynie drani? Jak Arkady poradzi sobie bez Manueli? xD Dowiecie się tego oglądając następne odcinki... '''Totalnej Porażki: Pięknego Bałaganu Pahkitew!!! KONIEC Kategoria:Odcinki Kategoria:Odcinki Sigur'a Kategoria:Odcinki Totalnej Porażki: Podróży Pięknego Bałaganu